blashcofandomcom-20200213-history
Unreleased 1.0 Films
The unreleased films from the 1.0 era can be placed in two categories: unreleased and unfinished. Though some films were officially released then taken off the site, these films will be included for simplicity's sake. Unfinished films were at least shot and some fully edited before being scrapped. Though the official 1.0 era was birthed in late 2005, this list will include pre-blashco films that were edited digitally and exist in some form. Unreleased Films Pre-1.0 era These films were produced at approximation between 2002 and 2005. *'Jue Man I & II' - The first blashco films ever digitally edited, it starred Asher as Jue Man as well as Ian Betancur and Kip Calendine. *'MacBizzle' - A film made for an English class that was a gangster-inpired retelling of MacBeth. *'John's Toilet Seats' - Another interpretation of MacBeth, though little of the film was produced by anyone officially involved with blashco. *'The Horror Series' - a collection of five films produced for the same class for ten different students, including Brett Forrest, Matt Tanner, Salim Khoury and Ben Gilsdorf. Of these films, only D-Day: The Horror was released officially. Season One These season one films saw production between October and December of 2005. All of these films are available on the first Un-F**king-Censored DVD. *'A Hero's Quest Trailer / Disclaimer' - A series was set to be a primary part of blashco 1.0, but it never made it past a trailer. There was a risque scene where two female classmates gave the appearance of being about to make out. This was made into a huge deal at school and an incredibly offensive disclaimer was made in response. *'N3RDS' - The fourth production for season one was written and directed by Kip Calendine, though it was later removed for concerns from other members about the quality. It stars Asher, Alex Fouss and Kip Calendine and was shot on the same day as the trailer for A Hero's Quest. *'Dribbles' - This film was only deleted because Haydn Winston was upset at how flamboyant he came across, though he was playing a homosexual character. This was the first 1.0 film to star Blake Powell, the co-founder of blashco productions. The film was not meant to be removed from the site, but Haydn deleted every copy he could find, though a low quality export was later unearthed. *'We're Pro Promo' - A quick ad for blashco that makes little sense and just reveals the slogan "we're pro." *'The Odyssey Trailer' - This film was written, directed and edited by Mikey Forrest for an English class and given to Asher to use for the blashco website, though it did not remain up for long. *'Blooper Reel '- As a bonus feature for the season one dvd set, a two-minute blooper reel was cut, but never officially released other than on the DVD. Season Two These films span from Janurary to May of 2006. Most of these are available on the season two DVD set. *'AM@CM Intro' (Janurary) - A very rare alternate cut to the Season 2 intro was edited to be aired on AM@CM though it was not due to it having nothing to do with school. It was never released on the site but was available on the Zeeky Ju Ju Mahoney Collection. *'Lost In The Gym' (Feburary) - Imprompted and completed in one school period of 45 minutes, this psychological thriller follows Mikey as he tries to escape the gym, which Alex Fouss explains is truly his mind. *'Bad Acting Skull' - An early film directed by Haydn Winston and starring himself and Geoff Clark (AKA Bullet Proof). Asher assisted a bit on the editing. *'Destination Finale' - A lackluster parody that takes place exclusively in Asher's room inside Blashco HQ, but is notable for the first time the character Muskellunge McBundy made an appearance, though he was not given the name until the crew was in the edit room thinking of their character's names. *'The CM Promo '- Asher discovered that there was a song entitled "Poppin My Collar" and immediately edited a quick promo mere weeks after the CM 2 was released. Season Three Season Three has more unreleased films than released. It seemed to be a period of a huge amount of creative output that never seemed to meet the high standards season two had established. The order of these films is in approximate chronological order. *'Romeo & Juliet Scene '- This was filmed for Mikey's English class and also stars Haydn Winston and Sean Forrest. It was never released because it is said to be sub-par. *'24' - This horrendous screw up was one of the season three films that nearly lead to the disbanding of blashco altogether. Starting off relatively legitimate as a parody to Fox's 24, the film then transitions into a complete clusterfuck. It stars Mikey, Asher, and Tanner among others. It has rarely been seen and has never appeared on any DVD set or video hosting site. The film is known to exist at least in low quality. *'Remember The Road To Coach Glory's Titan' - At the end of the school year, footage gathered during a single dodgeball game was edited into a trailer that pokes fun at sports movies that had come out around that time. It was released as a bonus on the Season 2 DVD. *'Blashco Cribs '- Filmed as a bonus for the second season DVD, this film is highly sought after because Asher gives a tour of nearly all of Blashco HQ, where most of the 1.0 films were produced. *'For Good Or For Evil '- A piss-poor film produced at Blashco HQ starring Mikey, Alex Warren, Haydn, Asher and Jordan Doig. Some consider the film to be unfinished and regard the opening scenes as one of their favorite of the 1.0 rarities. *'Mikey's Campaign Video' - Though he was running unopposed, Mikey still wanted to make a quick trailer for his campaign. It was shot very quickly, in about an hour, and takes place exclusively at Blashco HQ. *'X4' - This was set to be the season three comeback movie, and that if it were another failure blashco would disband. The movie is among the most embarrassing and lackluster film ever produced and stars Sean Forrest as Wolverine. The film appropriates the Halo 3 trailer that had recently premiered. *'From Poon To Badass' - Another lackluster season three film, which is upsetting because it is based on an excellent premise by Matt Tanner. It is also notable for being the only time Nate Forrest, cousin to the Forrest brothers, was featured in a 1.0 production, though he was in many early Freddy Productions works in the early 2000's. *'The Untouchable Goodfellas '- Filmed for Asher's Government class, this attempt at a gangster style thriller stars Haydn Winston, Asher Refailov, Jake Knorr, among others. It takes place almost exclusively at Jake's house, with the final scene taking place in the Blashco HQ driveway. *'Civil Rights Project '- Another film was made for their Government class, and this also stars Jake Knorr. This is one of the rarest and most intriguing unreleased films as it is one of the only politically-driven 1.0 film. Season Four The fourth season includes a plethora of unknown unreleased films that were produced for AM@CM. These films were produced between September and December of 2006. *'The Last Rose Of September' - The first serious movie with an organized storyline, which was penned by Haydn Winston. The film has a much more sylistic approach than most 1.0 films and also stars Jordan Doig. *'"Freshman Year Shawshank Redemption Parody"' - This film is known to have existed at one point and was produced for AM@CM. It takes lines from the film The Shawshank Redemption and applies them to being a freshman in high school. *'Blashco: The Band' - For their Junior talent show, the essentially talent-less blashco crew of Brett Forrest, Ben Gilsdorf, Matt Tanner, Jon Pease and Asher Refailov did a fun yet simple version of Stomp, with a secret appearance by Rob Oseth and a Matt Tanner drum solo. *'Back To The Homecoming Theme' - Brett was the Junior president and was asked to have Asher help with a series of five homecoming shorts to be released on AM@CM that had a pretty scrict criteria for what needed to be expressed. Only two of these five exist, with the third and likely best one being lost forever. The theme was Days of the Decades, so of course Brett chose Back to The Future as a jumping off point. *'Spanish Project (Subtitled Version) '- Two people who barely knew any of the 1.0 crew asked Asher to edit their Spanish final, which was commonplace for Asher. He probably edited around a dozen films that he had nearly no hand in creating. The allure of this piece was that, as a prank, Asher produced a DVD for the duo, who of course had not been present during the editing of it, that had only one version of their movie, with added subtitles that were in no way what they were saying. The term "zeek" was used over two-dozen times. Season Five Season Five was the final semester of High School for Brett, Haydn, Asher, Tanner, Jordan, and Alex Fouss among others. Again, an unknown number of movies were made for AM@CM, as well as live broadcastings that have been likely lost to time. *'A Yearbook Orange' - Two spots were made for AM@CM for the yearbook. The first was a satire of the opening scene from A Clockwork Orange, that copies the voice over but applies it to yearbooks. *'300 Yearbook' - The second yearbook short for AM@CM was an appropriation of the trailer for 300, but makes it look like the Spartans are talking about buying yearbooks. *'Volleyball Promo' - Another AM@CM spots, this time for the boys volleyball team. The film is notable for staring Haydn Winston, Sean and Mikey Forrest as well as one of the sole appearances of Ryan Pelton, the final "official" member of the 1.0 crew. *'Officer Randy' - Yet another film for AM@CM, this time about the Nacho day in the cafeteria. It was written, directed and shot by Brett Forrest and Haydn Winston. It is notable as being a spinoff of the Randy character in A Random Suspect from season two. * Untitled Campaign Videos '- Two students a year below Asher and Haydn asked them to make a movie for their campaign. Asher did one, Haydn did the other. They premiered on AM@CM once and have been since lost to time. Asher's was a straight-up trailer satire and Haydn's was an appropriation of A Few Good Men cut with footage of the student. *'Beowulf - Blake Powell was required to do a final video for Beowulf with students from his class. He request that Asher assist with the editing and Asher ended up partially directing it from off set. The film is very rare. *'Jesus Gave Us Water' - Another obscure classic, this was simply put: a music video of the song Jesus Gave Us Water by Sam Cooke with a story of Jesus (Sean Forrest) coming to Earth and giving all the workers water, saving their lives. Though season six was the longest season, spanning years rather than months, the rare material remains primarily in the unfinished categories. There is one unreleased film that was arguably finished, but that will be placed in the unfinished section for simplicity's sake. Unfinished Films Some of the following films were nearly at the final cut stage, where as others barely made it into filming. Regardless, none of these films were officially finished, even though many were released. Pre-1.0 era *'Jue Man 3' - Nothing is known about this film other than that it would finalize the Jue Man trilogy and was planned to star Kip Calendine, Ian Betancur and Asher, but was never filmed because of technical difficulties. *'Jurassic Park: The Ride: The Movie '- This was a very early collaboration with Asher and Matt Tanner that was later rediscovered and released around 2006. *'Untitled Mockumentary' (2003) - Little is known about this second collaboration with Matt Tanner, but that the premise was to use the fact that the two were still considered kids to make people believe and react to completely bogus current events. Season One *'A Hero's Quest episode 1' - Originally set to be one of the main staples of blashco.com, A Hero's Quest was conceived by and stars Asher as Raiden, a cliche video game character. Each episode was a satire on a different game and the shooting style and dialog was to be adjusted to suit each subject, the first one being Splinter Cell, which wouldn't even be relevant anymore. A trailer was made but the project was scrapped after that. *'Untitled Wrestling Film' - All that is known of this film is that in the unreleased season one blooper reel, one of the takes near the end is taken from this production. Season Two *'N3RDS 2' - Only released on the season two dvd set, this strange film is either unfinished or meant to be a nonsensical assortment of three takes. Stars Asher, Mikey and Hayden Hough. Season Three *'Plot Twisty 2 or Jerry's Forgotten Past Three' - A season four film that was to have three girls as the stars and used this to poke fun at Charlie's Angles and other movies similar. It completed production but the cut was never finished. The film was cut up to when Asher gave the exact same monologue Matt Tanner did in the original Plot Twisty, though it was so bad they just gave up on the project. *'Snakes in a Car' - Two parodies of Snakes on a Plane were thought up, one of which began filming for less than an hour before abandoning it: Snakes in a Car. The other, Snakes on Rollerblades, was to be a quick short that would accompany the other entry. *'Brett The Musical' - Around this time, Brett had kind of abandoned blashco, and to comment on this, his brother Mikey wanted to make a Musical about him. This film is rather infamous for it being the first time a "jarebear" was ever performed. It is known that the footage of this movie was filmed over with another unreleased film, Lost in the CM. The remaining footage is heavily corrupted. *'The Return '- This was meant to be the final chapter in the Resurrection trilogy, with Revolution 1 and Blashco Resurrection leading up to this film, where Asher returns to Blashco HQ, but Mikey and Haydn, still a part of the Plaid-Dragon Alliance have already taken over the house. Asher must team up against Jimmy Ford and a few other recurring characters. The film was nearly completed but never released. Season Four *'The Hammer ep 4' - This was going to be the final installment of the Hammer trilogy depicting the mishappenings after disobeying the rules of the Senior lounge. It was never filmed because of the uproar from their teacher when they forcefully aired the previous part on AM@CM. Season Five *'Lost In The CM episode 1' - This was going to be the third episode of both The CM and Lost, explaining how the stories overlap. About 5 minutes of the first episode were produced, following the CM crew directly after they ran away from Officer Malone. They end up running through emo territory and JJ gets kidnapped and held hostage at an emo party. After the party they were to get lost in the woods and end up becoming feral and transforming into the evil tribe that threatened the patrons of Lost 2. *'Electrocutions' - This film began production at a female friend's house but was not completed. Approximately 4 minutes were finished. It was to be the spiritual successor to Explosions, but all the characters keep getting electrocuted rather than exploding. * I Am The Walrus '''- Alex Warren wanted to film a video for Sean Forrest's birthday. The crew of Asher, Haydn Winston and Alex decided to do a music video of The Beatles' song. About 2/3 of the way through, they gave up and decided to just reverse the footage they had for the rest of the song's duration. Season Six * '''Homer's The Iliad - Shortly after the completion and success of The Comedy of Hamlet, Haydn, Alex Warren and Asher Refailov began this series that was dropped after the third scene. * Blashco: Bridging The Gap Between Humility and Humanity - Meant to be an hour-long documentary with over an hour of interviews, was condensed into a much shorter film for a course in Asher's freshman year. * The Comedy of Romeo & Juliet - Attempting to make a true follow-up to The Comedy of Hamlet, Asher made extensive notes for a redubbing of Romeo + Juliet with Leo DiCaprio. Many references and themes were taken from Titanic, similar to the references to Braveheart in The Comedy of Hamlet. During production, however, a completely different and rather horrendous approach was used, creating the haphazard clusterfuck that became of the short segment that was completed. * Nooblarticus Infinity - Meant to be a sequel to Nooblarticus 6000, it was to be very similar and star Captain Nooblamitus as he tried to change all the buttsluts into zeeklords or something like that. * A Perception of Juuuuu... - This set of random sketches that was shot in Haydn's house included the intro to Welcome To Eternity, also being the primary inspiration to the project, though the final two sketches were omitted entirely. These include a strange dialog between Sean Forrest and Alex Warren, and an unfinised skit with Haydn and Asher. * Kasamoto: The Rise of Kasamoto - Proposed, like most of the series, by Mikey Forrest. This, as the name expresses, was to be the first film in the series. It was never completed and starred Sean Forrest as Kasamoto, the ancient warrior. * The Rise & Fall of Dr. McZeekpants - Meant to be the final blashco 1.0 film, this was a screenplay written during Asher's sophomore year of college in one sleepless night. Though none of it was filmed, a teaser trailer was produced before the film was canned. Category:1.0